


Danny's Purpose

by MaxTheHecker



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Danny Fenton Is So Done, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sad Danny, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHecker/pseuds/MaxTheHecker
Summary: Danny's friends and family were killed by the GIW because they found out he was Danny Phantom. The people of Amity Park were devastated and thought no one was safe. Danny felt the worst about what happened. Not only was he devastated about the death of his friends and family, he also felt horrible about not being able to save them. All residents of Amity Park knew what happened, and everyone feelt bad for Danny. The kids at school feel bad for him. The ghosts in the ghost zone feel bad for him. Heck, even Vlad Masters, his arch nemesis, felt bad for him. He fell into a downward spiral and became the mot miserable downcast in the world. He was despondent and full of regret. He floated through the ghost zone aimlessly as he lost any hope he had left. He gave up. He had no purpose in this universe.....but maybe?TL;DR Danny goes to different dimension because he's so sad and says fuck it.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Prologue

Everyone in Amity knew what happened. If you didn't know about the accident, you would have to be living under a rock, since it was the most devastating thing that had happened in our little town in over 20 years. It was all over the news, in the paper, and all over social media. All over the internet there were people saying the same damn thing. "Justice for Daniel Fenton." I wanted to vomit every time I heard those disgusting fucking words. Everyone "just wants to help" and "wants make Danny feel better" Blah Blah Blah all that shit. They weren't helping. They were just making everything worse. It was as if everyone thought I WANTED to be reminded of the fact that my two best friends and my family were brutally murdered. And it was my fault. No one knew the real reason behind the murders....except me. The GIW were after Danny Phantom and they somehow found out that he was me. I've given up. No one knows where I am. No one knows that they will never see me again. I've decided to float aimlessly through the ghost zone for the rest of my...death? Yeah...I guess their deaths made my human half just....die? I guess? I don't feel alive anymore so I guess I really am dead. It's really peaceful when ghosts aren't trying to kill you every five minutes. Ever since the accident the ghosts have stopped trying to attack me. I guess they know what it's like to feel this much pain and sadness. 

As I floated away with no clear destination, I started to see a lot more mysterious doors. "Huh. That's strange." I said to no one in particular. There usually weren't this many doors clustered together. This is the part where I get I really dumb idea that Sam and Tucker would try to talk be out of. I stoped floating for a moment and looked around. My eyes stoped on a brightly colored blue door. "Fuck it." I said to myself. I opened it and wet through. What I saw on the other side, I was not expecting.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds himself in a training room full of high schoolers.

I floated slowly through the portal and saw... a training room? Except it wasn't quite a normal training room. There's we're people using their powers? _'Wait, their what?'_ I thought to myself. There was a guy with a tail! And a pink chick! That's freaking cool. Weird, but cool. The broccoli-haired kid was the first to notice me. He was obviously disturbed by seeing me because he started pointing at me and frantically calling out to his classmates. I slowly floated down to the ground and looked around. I was close enough to figure out what they were saying, with my advanced hearing, of course. He wasn't speaking English, that was for sure. It was weird because I knew exactly what he was saying and could understand him perfectly but I didn't know what language he was speaking. How was that possible? I haven't heard of that many languages besides English, let alone learn them. Whatever. Don't care. I'm too tired to try and figure out all the logistics of different dimensions. They all got into defensive positions, ready to strike me at any moment. 

"GET THE VILLAIN!" The blonde kid screamed while charging at me with guns blazing. Hands? Hands blazing? Yeah. His hands were exploding. I quickly stepped out of the way and let him barrel past me at a speed that would probably broken a rib or two if I got hit by him. That's cool. He can fly like Iron Man, except with explosions. Blondie seemed to get a lot angrier because he missed, and there was no doubt he was going to direct that anger at me. _'Did he call me a villain?'_ I wondered as he tried charging at me again. "You're never going to hit me with sloppy attacks like that!" I said, in not-English. Huh, wacky. I can speak whatever language this is too. Cool. _"EHH? THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, SHITTY HAIR?"_ I laughed at that rare insult, which seemed to add more fuel to the already burning forest fire. "Did you just call me 'shitty hair'?" I asked the kid. Before he answered I realized something. None of the other kids were attacking. I looked over and saw that the other kids had huddled together in a small circle. As Blondie continued trying to attack me, I pondered on what the meaning behind this little congregation was. Then it hit me. They weren't congregating, they were _planning._ How did I miss that? Their little huddle quickly dispersed into different directions and they didn't stop until they each had covered a small area around me. Some of them were running to the door, probably to get help, while the others were taking their positions. Then they all started with their attacks. The broccoli-head threw what was probably a really powerful punch, _but his stance._

'Oh God these kids need help.' I thought to myself. I dodged all their attacks with ease. I wondered if maybe I could help these kids with their fighting. "Starting with you." I said quietly to myself as I raced towards the broccoli-hair. He tried to punch me again, but I moved out of the way and got behind him. "When punching, you want to move your arm like this in order to get a good hit in." I said as I gestured a punch. "Doing it like that is going to result in more injury to yourself than to the person you're trying punch." He gave me a weird look but, to my surprise, he actually tried it. He also landed it to. 'Shit. I let my guard down because he was a kid.' I thought as I went flying across the room. There was this little purple guy who put purple sticky thing on the wall before I hit it. 'Holy crap he's fast.' I fazed through the wall and landed on the floor. "And you." I said as I pointed to the purple guy. "Your speed is crazy but your throwing skills are garbage." He looked a little hurt by this but everyone stopped to listen to what I was saying.

I grabbed one of the purple balls off the wall and threw a curveball at the pink girl, who tried to leap away from it, but failed. "That's called a curveball. Normally in baseball and softball, a curveball is a type of pitch thrown with a characteristic grip and hand movement that imparts forward spin to the ball, causing it to dive as it approaches the plate. The expression 'to throw a curveball' essentially translates to introducing a significant deviation to a preceding concept." All the kids stopped attacking for a moment and each gave me a weird look. I stared back for a second before saying, "Was it the big words that confused you?" Blondie charged and yelled, "WHY WOULD A VILLAIN LIKE YOU BE GIVING US TIPS?" I stopped for a moment. Why was I helping them? It's not like I care, right? I don't care. Not about me, not about some kids, and definitely not the scary people that just burst through the door.

_'Huh?'_

"I AM HERE!"

I couldn't help but stare blankly at the man that had said that. 'Who enters a room like that?' I asked myself. There was a man in black, who's hair started floating the moment he saw me. I stared at him, a little confused, because he looked surprised nothing was happening. I was floating in the air, staring at him just as he stared at me, before he caught me with his...uh...bandages. Yeah. That's what they looked like. Except made out of a stronger material. So...it's more like a scarf. I figured since everyone thought I was the threat, I would let him catch me. He threw the scarf and it wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides. Then he pulled. I hit the ground with an audible _**thud.**_ "Oof" I mimicked the Roblox death sound effect, as a joke, but they didn't seem to get it. 'Note to self, Roblox doesn't appear to exist in this dimension. Wait, if Roblox doesn't then...does Minecraft? Oh God. How am I supposed to live in this dimension if I can't even listen to lo-fi beats while playing Minecraft until 1 a.m. on cool summer nights?' I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the familiar pain of a broken rib in my chest. I winced as I shifted, trying to find a spot where it _didn't_ hurt. That was impossible due to being tied up by a scarf. "Um...so..." I began. Everyone looked at me. "I think broccoli over there broke a rib or two so I'm gonna faze out of this now." 

Everyone got a confused look on their faces. I became intangible and the scarf fell of of me. I stood up and held my side, while still intangible of course. I didn't want anything else broken. The man in black's hair stood up again, obviously out of reflex. This time, I could _feel_ it. It was draining my power. 'That's not good' I thought to myself. I could pass out from exhaustion, and I didn't want to do that in from of people I didn't know. At this point, I was going to turn into Fenton. I didn't want that. Fenton reminds me of who and what I've lost. I hated Fenton. I hated my human side. I hated me. The _real_ me. The me that was too weak to protect them. The me that just stood there and watched as the G.I.W. killed my entire family. The me that just ran away because he thought there was nothing he could do and because he was scared. The coward who escaped to the ghost zone as they bled to death in the living room. Phantom wouldn't have done that. Fenton would. My advanced healing wasn't working, so I was just in more pain. It was taking all my my strength just to Stan up right. A couple seconds later and it was too much. I fell to the floor as familiar white rings crawled all around my body, consuming me in a bright white light. I was Fenton again. The last thing that was going through my mind as I fell to the floor was, _'Shit.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Danny's character to be "I don't care about anything, we're all gonna die anyway" and "I'm too sad and tired to care so why do I?." But I also want Danny to still want to help people and to..care...I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry this short bull crap took so long to write. I wanted to start at a point I haven't seen done before. I also was working out the time frame I wanted this to happen and I have a bunch of notes. I have been trying to figure out where I want this story to go, because I've read a ton of fics and there are so many interesting and cool ways to go but I obviously can't use other people's ideas. I want to be original I guess.


End file.
